1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display and a method for repairing the same, and more particularly, to an E-ink display and a method for repairing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for a thin display device with low power consumption. An example of such display device is an electronic-ink (E-ink) display with a display layer formed by electrically charged, electrophoretically mobile particles capable of translating through a dispersion fluid (dielectric fluid) upon application of an electric field to the medium. Varying the dispersion state of electrophoretic particles by an electric field changes the optical characteristics of the display layer, so the E-ink display can display a desired image. Moreover, the E-ink display can be a reflection-type and bistable display device that is expected to be lower power consumption.
A thin film transistor array substrate including a plurality of pixel units can be utilized to drive an E-ink display. Each of the pixel units has a thin film transistor serving as a switching element for each pixel unit. However, a defective thin film transistor may lead the pixel unit to be a white spot or a dark spot.
The white spot or the dark spot may damage the quality of the E-ink display seriously. Accordingly, how to provide an E-ink display and a method for repairing the same, which can repair a defective pixel unit manifested as a white spot or a dark spot on the screen is an issue of great consequence to improve the quality of the E-ink display.